pgg_brfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Minha opinião sobre o PGG (e essa wikia também)
Bem, eu criei essa página aqui na wikia para falar a minha opinião (Inultel) sobre a porra do PGG. Bom, o pgg foi um jogo foda enquanto durou, foi legal a proposta do Chaz em colocar essa ideia de "Pvp Builder" ele simplesmente juntou dois jogos e em flash! Ele conseguiu cara, juntar Soldat e Terraria em um jogo só com flash. Fazer um jooj em flash n deve ser nada fácil, não que eu tenha tentado mas desse tipo de jogo PVP builder é algo raro pra krl, ainda mais em flash player. Esse foi do tipo de jogo que eu considero como "raridade foda" pq é sério, vá na kongregate ou em um site de joojs em flash como esse, vc só encontra coisinha simples, feito correndo, tem uns jogos legais só que são raros e nunca é em multiplayer. Entrevista com o Chaz Eu consegui umas entrevistas sobre o chaz no discord dele e consegui lá umas respostas pra essas perguntas: "O Motivo do pgg n ter mais atualizações" (Eu perdi as prints, mas eu tinha uma outra que falava assim:) "Porque você não cria um "novo pgg"?" "I didnt really get popular enough to be worth it The mouse aiming is how I like to aim in games but its too advances for the mass market, plus lots of people are playing on laptops with no mice" tradução: "Eu realmente não me tornei bastante popular para isso. a mira de mouse é como eu gosto de mirar em jogos mas isso avança muito para o mercado em massa, e a maioria das pessoas estão jogando em laptop sem mouses" "Qual a sua inspiração para fazer o pgg?" "little bit of soldat and terraria" (Tradução: "Um pouco de soldat e terraria") A Morte do jogo Conforme o tempo foi passando eu (e outras pessoas) foram perdendo a graça que era esse jogo fodastico, e também que o pgg foi fechado pelo próprio chaz, n dá mais pra entrar no jogo direito. Como o Chaz já disse, ele foi feito muito inseguro e que o Chaz n conseguiu ficar popular o suficiente pra avançar um jogo num mercado tão fodastico. Meio que chaz tem sim um motivo pra fechar o jogo. algo que me incomoda um pouco, tipo bem leve mesmo, é o quanto Shadow ainda fica falando sobre o jogo, cara, ele tá morto, foi bom enquanto durou mas... vamo tentar falar de outra coisa e n focar em algo que vamos dizer "já morreu" A Wikia do PGG Acho que a maioria das pessoas que já leram essa wikia sabe que... isso é tipo uma versão BR da wikia do pgg em inglês. O Erro nessa wikia foi focar só no conteúdo BR, se vc for ai na página de clãs ou algo do tipo vai ver, só tem coisa BR, na real, o conteudo BR e feito por nós (Inultel e Shadow_pvp) Uma coisa que me incomoda é lembrar que essa wikia tá abandonada pra krl, eu e o shad só criou isso por criar, como um projeto, mas só agora percebemos que, sinceramente, ninguém liga mais pro PGG e por esse mesmo motivo a wikia meio que morreu, n tem conteudo, porra nenhuma. Essa foi a minha opinião sobre o pgg.